1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nonaqueous ink jet ink composition.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording apparatus which records an image or a letter by causing a recording head to discharge a minute ink droplet from nozzle holes so as to adhere on a recording medium is known. In addition, as an ink used for the recording, an ink jet ink composition including various components, for example, a coloring material, a surfactant, water, an organic solvent, and the like, is known. In addition, in an ink jet ink composition, a nonaqueous ink jet ink composition substantially not including water has been developed.
Such a nonaqueous ink composition has excellent adaptability to a vinyl chloride-based recording medium, and is usually used for recording a so-called sign, for example, an outdoor signboard. However, in a case where the nonaqueous ink jet ink composition is used for recording a sign, weather resistance of a recorded matter may be insufficient. Specifically, the recorded matter for a sign is usually used in an outdoor environment exposed to rain, sunlight, or the like, and thus higher weather resistance is required than the recorded matter used for an indoor environment.
Meanwhile, when the composition includes an orange ink (special ink) in addition to respective color inks of cyan, magenta, yellow, and black, it is possible to realize a color development having a wide gamut. However, it is understood that the weather resistance of the orange ink pigment is deteriorated compared to other inks. Therefore, from a viewpoint of improving weather resistance of the orange ink, an aqueous ink composition, a nonaqueous ink composition, or an ink set including a pigment orange 43 (PO43) having relatively excellent weather resistance as an orange ink pigment is suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-173853, JP-A-2004-70048, and JP-A-2011-89043).
However, when the nonaqueous ink composition including PO43 is stored for a long period of time, it is apparent that foreign matter is generated in an ink. When the foreign matter is generated in the ink, problems may occur such as clogging of nozzles for discharging an ink of the ink jet printer, the occurrence of nozzle slip-out, and the like.